This invention relates to a locking handle of the type having a base that is mountable to a mounting surface and a handle that is rotatably mounted to the base.
Locking handles of the type described above are in widespread use. In some cases, handles of this type extend on both sides of an axis of rotation to define a T-shaped cross-section. In other cases the handle extends only to one side of the axis of rotation and defines an L-shaped cross-section. In both cases it is customary to mount a lock centrally on the axis of rotation. This lock operates selectively to lock the handle against rotation with respect to the base.
In one type of prior art locking handle the lock is mounted into the handle from the forward or exposed portion of the handle. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,489. This arrangement can provide water sealing difficulties. In another type of prior art locking handle the handle itself is made of a die cast metal, and the lock is secured to the rear surface of the handle by staking a raised ring of metal from the handle over a portion of the lock or a cylinder enclosing the lock. This arrangement provides the advantage of rear mounting of the lock onto the handle, and improved water sealing. However, because the lock is held in place on the handle by a staked metal ring, this approach in the past has been used with die cast metal handles.
It would be advantageous if a locking handle could be used with a rear loading lock, without requiring the handle to be formed of metal.